La Caida del Ninja Dorado
by Assasinuchiha98
Summary: Naruto tras frustar el plan de su amigo sasuke uchiha para abandonar la aldea, sera recibido de la peor forma por su gente, pero un misterioso hombre lo salvara de su inminente destino.
1. Prologo: El Renacer del Dark Slayer

**Los personajes tanto de Devil May Cr** **y** **como de** **Naruto** **no** **son** **de** **mi** **pertenencia.**

Dicen que los humanos desde tiempos inmemorables son maquina de guerra, que son los progenitores de la mayoria de los problemas que suceden en el planeta, el causante de la pobreza y esclavitud, los que cosechan el miedo y panico... por tales motivos me veo obligado a detenerlos de una vez, para que dejen causar porblemas y mostrarles quien es el rey, quien es el mas poderoso, quien manda, y para ello debo recuperar un poder que se me fue arrebatado hace ya milenios, el poder de el... el poder de sparda... Mi poder...

 **Konoha Tiempo Futuro.**

Destruccion, fuego, agonia, todo ello se sentia en la aldea de la hoja, conocida en sus mejores momentos como la aldea mas fuerte del mundo shinobi, pero ahora... todo estaba quemandose, de aquella prospera aldea no quedaba nada mas que fuego propagandose...

Tsunade senju, mas conocida entre los ninjas como una de los integrantes de los tres legendarios sannin y quinta hokage de la aldea de las hojas, estaba arrodillada y completamente vencida por su oponente, lo perdio todo, el pueblo, la gente, sus amigos, todo lo que alguna vez quiso se le fue arrebatado cruelmente...

Todo por aquel hombre que estaba parado enfrente ella, cabello blanco, gabardina azul y esos ojos celestes que parecian dos bloques de hielo, no tenian alma...

"Se acabo" una voz grave resono con fuerza en los alrededores poniendo tensa a la sannin.

"¿Porque lo has hecho? ¿No era tu sueño dirigir esta aldea cuando crezcas? Naruto" el hombre conocido como naruto reiria con una carcajada seca para luego hablar.

"¿Yo? ¿Dirigir este nido de cucarachas?, talvez en un pasado, pero ahora solo quiero verla destruida". Sin duda naruto no tenia ni el mas minimo remordimiento por haber matado a miles de habitantes y haber acabado con toda una villa.

"Lo lamento... naruto" tsunade estaba muy debilitada por la batalla, ya casi no tenia chakra y poseia unas graves heridas.

El ojiazul la veria con detenimiento para luego de su abrigo, revelar una katana de funda azul y empuñadura blanca, la desenvainaria para luego prepararse para matarla

"Hasta nunca".

 **FLASHBACK:** **DIAS ANTES.**

Oscuridad, humedad, desolacion, abandono y frustacion era lo que sentía un niño rubio de ojos celestes, que estaba encadenado de brazos y piernas en una gran prisión, con grandes heridas, y un cuerpo bastante delgado, una clara señal de falta de alimentación, no podía creer todas las maldades hacia a su persona, tanto daño le hizo a esta aldea para que lo castiguen de esta manera.

Tres semanas... hace tres semanas que se encontraba en este lúgubre lugar, lo alimentaban con basura, lo torturaban hasta que se desmayaba del dolor, era como vivir en un infierno, todos lo odiaban desde el principio, ¿cómo no se dio cuenta antes?, nunca iba ser aceptado por nadie de esta aldea.

Ero-sennin, parecía que lo quería de verdad, le enseño el rasengan y le dio el contrato de los sapos, quien hubiera pensado que detrás de toda esa bondad, hubiera un resentimiento profundo hacia el, bueno, hacia el kyubi.

Tsunade oba-chan, a lo largo de estos dias la llego a considerar una madre, a pesar de las apuestas y su adicción por el sake, era una persona de gran corazón, o eso le hizo creer, ella fue una de las tantas participes de tantas golpizas y palizas que recibía en su celda.

Sakura-chan, bueno, que podía decir de ella, era su compañera de equipo, siempre intento conseguir su amor pero nunca pudo, en vez de eso, recibia golpes o insultos que destrozaban su pobre corazón que para estas alturas ya estaba hecho añicos. Ella también venia de vez en cuando a su celda con su familia a reírse de su desgracia, e incluso le daba fuertes golpes para deleite de su madre y padre.

kakashi sensei, cuando paso la academia ninja, lo veia como su modelo a seguir, era un increíble ninja capaz de hacer mas de 1000 jutsus, pero todo se fue a la basura al negar su entrenamiento para poder ayudar a su compañero de equipo en los exámenes chunnin, a partir de ese momento reflexiono acerca de todos los "entrenamientos" que le dio su sensei, y solo le enseño a escalar por los arboles, es más, en una ocasión le pidió si le podia enseñar el chidori, ya que según el rubio era una tecnica fabulosa, y le respondio de una forma que su pobre corazón y mente todavia no podia procesar "un demonio como tu, no merece tal tecnica".

Toda su gente preciosa lo odio desde siempre, lo manipulo desde que fue un ninja. Ahora se dio cuenta de la realidad de las cosas, siempre estuvo solo, nunca quiso aceptarlo pero era verdad.  
El niño comenzo a llorar en silencio, el no eligió esta vida, el solo quería sentir el amor y cariño real de alguien aunque sea solo una vez, y tener una familia algún día, era mucho pedir eso.

De repente naruto abriría sus ojos notando que no estaba en su celda de prisión, sino que estaba en una especie de alcantarilla con una gran reja, genial ahora lo dejaron botado en una alcantarilla para que se pudra allí.

Cuando estaba apunto de dormir, escucha unos pequeños sollozos provenientes detrás de las rejas, el se acerca con cautela para poder observar lo que hay dentro, y lo que vio lo dejo sorprendido dentro de esta se encontraba una chica de más o menos 16 años con pelo rojo y ojos de color naranja con pupila razgada.

"Ho-hola, ¿quién eres tú?" El pequeño rubio pregunta un poco aturdido de ver a una chica allí, la niña se voltea revelando unos ojos carmesí con pupilas rasgadas derramando lágrimas.  
"Lo siento, lo siento tanto naruto" el niño ahora identificado como naruto parpadearía sin entender.  
"Disculpa no te entiendo, porque te disculpas" la chica observaría a naruto con tristeza.  
"Es mi culpa que la gente te odie, soy el kyubi, es todo mi culpa" la pelirroja volvería a llorar dejando aturdido a naruto, pues el veía al kyubi como una criatura fea y atemorizante no a una niña. "¿tu-tu eres el kyubi?" El niño de ojos celeste preguntaría, haciendo que la chica asintiera.  
"no me pareces mala" naruto sonreiría causando el asombro e impresión de el kyubi.  
"¿no me tienes miedo?" Naruto negaría con su cabeza.  
"Me pareces una buena persona, no llores por favor, no es tu culpa lo que haga la otra gente, si te sirve de consuelo yo te perdono" el rubio sonreiría como hace tiempo que no lo hacía, el kyubi vería al niño enfrente de ella para luego limpiarse las lagrimas con su brazo.  
"Muchas gracias naruto-kun, eres una buena persona, mi nombre es kurama, si me lo permites me gustaría ser tu amiga para que ya no estés solo".

Naruto miraría perplejo a la chica que lo vería con una sonrisa idéntica a la de el en el pasado, después de tantos años, al fin pudo encontrar una amiga de verdad, al fin podria sentir ese cariño que siempre anelo.

"Todo lo que tienes que hacer, es retirar el sello, de la puerta y estaremos juntos por siempre, apoyándonos mutuamente". Naruto no vería la sonrisa maliciosa que le estaba dando la chica, el estaba tan enfocado en retirar el sello, y sentir el cariño de alguien, que se habia olvidado que pasaba si retirabas el sello de un jinchuriki. Al retirar el sello kurama haría volar las rejas haciendo caer a naruto y trayéndolo de nuevo a la realidad de su prision.

Un pulso de chakra rojo se sentiria por toda la aldea. Del estomago de naruto empezaría a salir un chakra color rojo.

"POR-POR FAVOR PARA ME DUELE MUCHO". Naruto exclamaria entre lagrimas pues la extracción estaba siendo muy dolorosa para su pequeño cuerpo, sumado a las heridas y su falta de alimentación, era un dolor inhumano.

 **Konoha** **zona central**

En una gran torre, una mujer se encontraba llenando un papel que le dejaron dos personas delante de ella, tenia cabello rubio dividido en dos coletas gemelas, grandes pechos y ojos color avellana, su nombre era tsunade senju, la godaime hokage, ella estaba completamente feliz de haberse hecho cargo del demonio, estaba haciéndose mas poderoso, y tenia que pararlo de la forma mas "civilizada" posible para que no se hiciera un peligro en un futuro cercano.

Delante de ella se encontraban dos hombres con cabellos blancos uno tenía una gran coleta, traje de rejillas y una bandana con el kanji de aceite, este era jiraiya el sannin.

El otro tenia cabello blanco desafiando la gravedad, ropa táctica de jounin y leyendo un extraño libro de color naranja, su nombre era kakashi hatake uno de los mejores jounin de la hoja.

Estaban hablando de los equipos y como suplantar al demonio, cuando de repente sintieron un pulso de chakra muy poderoso y reconocible a kilómetros de distancia. El kyubi, ¿como era eso posible? Acaso naruto se libero de su prisión o podría ser que... no, era imposible, él era el kyubi siempre lo fue ¿verdad?.

En una nube de humo apareció un sapo de color verde, con barba y cabello blanco. Su nombre era fukasaku.

"Uzumaki naruto está muerto, su contrato queda anulado, espero que estés feliz jiraiya, has matado a un shinobi inocente y el niño de la profecía, no esperes nuestra ayuda para los desastres futuros que lleguen a ocurrirle a este mundo, ya que no la tendrás" el sapo se retiro con un enojo profundo a los presentes en dicha habitación. Los tres quedaron en silencio, como era posible, naruto ¿no era el kyubi? ¿Siempre estuvieron errados? Habían matado al hijo inocente de namikaze minato y kushina uzumaki, ha tsunade la noticia le callo como un balde de agua fria, era imposible, no podia ser real, empezó a recordar los momentos con el niño, como le ayudo a superar su fobia a la sangre, como la trajo de nuevo a la aldea, y después recordó como lo encerró en contra de su voluntad y los golpes que le daba, cada gota de su sangre, cada lagrima de naruto, ahora se sentían como apuñaladas en su pecho, unas lagrimas se formaron en sus ojos, y mas rapido que la tecnica del cuarto hokage, llamo a unos anbus que la acompañen a la prisión, yendo lo más rápido posible a la celda del rubio.

Jiraiya y kakashi estaban todavía estáticos enfrente del escritorio del hokage, el sannin al ser el padrino le costaba creer todas sus acciones encontra del niño, el creia que el niño habia muerto y el kyubi lo habia poseido, pensaba que torturándolo y matándolo, vengaría la muerte de naruto, pero al parecer hizo todo mal, en vez de ayudar termino matando a su ahijado, le había fallado a su discípulo.

Kakashi estaba con su único ojo visible ensanchado, de la impresión había votado su libro al suelo, el ayudo a matar al hijo de su sensei, no lo podía creer, en qué clase de monstruo se había convertido, primero rin y ahora naruto, Todavía recuerda como le dijo "demonio" esa palabra taladraba la mente del jounin. Habia fallado de nuevo, le habia fallado a su sensei y su mejor amigo obito, habia roto su promesa.  
Los dos ninjas saltaron por la ventana para ir a ver a naruto.

Mientras tanto en la gran celda una pelirroja reía maniáticamente al ser libre.

"Lo hice, al fin soy libre" ella miraría a naruto, su rostro estaba pálido casi como un muerto, sus ojos azules llenos de vida, habían desaparecido, ahora eran frios como un tempano de hielo, al haber retirado el sello y dejar salir al kyubi, Estaba muriendo.

"¿Por qué? ¿No dijiste que seriamos amigos?" Otra vez había sido engañado, otra vez ha sido manipulado, otra vez lo habían traicionado.

"¿Amiga de ti? Jajajaja, que clase de loco seria amigo de un huérfano al que toda esta aldea odia" esas palabras terminaron por destruir el alma y el corazón del pobre niño, su vida se estaba yendo de sus manos, y lo último que oiría serian las burlas y insultos de la desalmada chica enfrente de sus ojos.

"Ahora, acabare con tu sufrimiento para que te reúnas con tus padres en el otro mundo, ah espera, No tienes jajaja" la chica creo unas garras de chakra para poder ponerle fin a la miseria del chico pero antes de siquiera dar un paso se escucharía una voz.

"No lo mataras" kyubi se detendría en seco al escuchar una voz.

"Mi reencarnación, será el nuevo guía de este mundo, será quien obtenga el poder máximo para matar o dominar a los humanos" la chica vería como del estomago del rubio saldría una mano fantasmal, tomaría a kurama para atraerla al sello, ella gritaría y trataría de zafarse pero esa mano, era muy fuerte, y le esta drenando chakra, al estar cerca del sello, se convertiría de nuevo en energía roja, para luego entrar en naruto, haciendo que recupere el color de su piel.

Naruto estaba confundido hace un momento estaba por perder la vida y ahora estaba en un lugar oscuro. Escucharía unos pasos acercándose a su posición, de la oscuridad saldría un hombre con cabello blanco peinado hacia tras de forma elegante, tenia ojos azules, vestía una larga gabardina azul, unas botas color café, unos pantalones verdes oscuros, con un paño en el cuello sobre un chaleco negro sin mangas al igual que unos guantes sin dedos del mismo color que su botas. En sus manos portaba una katana que a opinión de naruto era preciosa.

"Al fin soy capaz de conocerte uzumaki naruto" su voz era fría y seca como lo eran sus ojos, el hombre de gabardina azul vería como naruto lo observaba de forma seria, algo raro pues en sus recuerdos el rubio era alguien alegre y hiperactivo.

"¿Quién eres?" Su voz carente de emociones se dirigiría al hombre de cabellos blancos quien lo observaba de forma detenida.

"Soy tu ante pasado naruto, mi nombre es vergil sparda, primer hijo del legendario caballero oscuro sparda, y tu eres mi reencarnación para poner orden en este lugar" vergil observaría que el rubio lo miraba con sospecha.

"¿Porque debería confiar en ti? Como se que no me terminaras traicionando como el resto, ¿que obtengo yo a cambio?". El oji celeste preguntaría todos sus interrogantes a vergil.

"Me haces Muchas preguntas niño, pero te lo hare sencillo, soy el unico en quien puedes confiar, pues en teoria somos la misma persona, ademas ninguno de tus seres queridos te ayudo en cambio solo te hicieron daño, por lo tanto no hay otra salida, y lo que obtendrás será poder, el poder suficiente para hacer lo que se te plazca, destrucción, dominación, venganza, lo que se te ocurra, ¿qué te parece? ¿Tenemos un trato?".

Naruto miraría como el extraño hombre le tendería la mano, la observaría un momento, no sabía si estrecharla o no, aunque viendo el número limitado de opciones que tenia para escapar de la aldea no dudo un segundo mas y la termino estrechando, sentiría como una energía diferente al chakra se expendería por su cuerpo, y un ligero ardor se haría presente en todo su cuerpo, cambiando de color su cabello, y deshaciendo sus marcas en las mejillas, crecería un poco hasta estar a la altura del cuello de vergil.

"¿Qué me ocurrió?" naruto se miraría su nuevo cuerpo sintiéndose más fuerte, pero sobre todo más alto.

"es tu nueva apariencia al haber completado el ritual y despertado tu legado demoniaco niño, ahora tienes todas mis habilidades y recuerdos, antes de que te vallas tenemos que encontrar las otras armas que pertenecen a mi hermano, asi que sera mejor salir de aqui rapido" naruto asentiría para salir de su espacio mental.

El sucesor del hijo de sparda despertaría y vería las cadenas que lo atan, las rompería con facilidad, para caer al suelo con elegancia observando su entorno, daría una tenue sonrisa, esto será mas que interesante, extendería su brazo derecho para que una nube violeta apareciera la misma espada que portaba vergil, observándolo detalladamente, La espada esta cubierta por una funda negra con adornos de color bronce con una cinta dorada en uno de los extremos. Su mango es de color blanco con rombos negros y un diseño exotico de un dragon en la parte inferior.

"yamato, al parecer sigues siendo igual de poderosa que antes" naruto miraría su espada, ahora conocida como yamato, desenvainándola y viendo su hoja, los largos años no le pasaron factura a su espada al parecer, de repente sentiría unas energías acercándose a su posición guardaría su espada en su funda, y esperaría a los visitantes, la puerta de la prisión se abriría de golpe revelando un grupo de cinco personas, una rubia, dos peliblancos y dos tipos con mascaras.

"¿quien eres? Donde esta naruto" la rubia excalmaria, al no reconocer la nueva apariencia del rubio ahora peliblanco.

"yo soy naruto" diria con voz seca y grave, el grupo de personas no podían creer que ese muchacho alto y peliblanco sea su naruto.

"es imposible, naruto es rubio y además tiene marcas en sus mejillas" el peliblanco con un ojo le hablaría.

"bueno, digamos que no me han tratado muy bien por aquí, por lo tanto tuve que tomar la decisión de despojar mi humanidad para poder escapar" el grupo no entendería las palabras del extraño.

"deja de mentir tu no eres mi ahijado" el otro peliblanco exclamaría para ponerse en pose de pelea al igual que el resto.

"pregúntame algo y te lo responderé" diría de forma aburrida, naruto se estaba cansando de todo esto.

"¿cuál es la comida favorita del niño?" la rubia preguntaria, sabiendo que no la responderia.

"ramen" sin basilar contestaria, dejando de piedra a los presentes, eso solo lo sabria el mismo naruto...

"no-no es posible, ¿enserio eres tu naruto?" nadie podía entender cómo es que el niño ruidoso que quería ser hokage pasara a ser esto, una persona de mirada fria y monótona, ¿tanto daño le han hecho al niño?

"te lo eh dicho, en fin, no me queda mucho tiempo me voy" el ojiazul intentaría irse pero los dos anbus se interpondrían.

"uzumaki naruto por ordenes del hokage iras a la sala del consejo" el uzumaki negaria con la cabeza para luego denvainar a yamato y dar dos cortes tan rapidos que nadie vio y luego la volvería a envainar de forma lenta, cuando se escucho el click de la espada y la funda, los dos anbus caerían completamente despedazados, dejando pasmados a los presentes.

"adiós" naruto se teletransportaría lejos de la prisión.

"hay que detenerlo, de lo contrario podría herir a un inocente" Tsunade con voz de mando ordenaría a los dos peliblancos para que los tres rápidamente dejaran la celda para tratar de parar a "naruto".  
_

 **Bueno amigos este es el prologo de mi primera historia, no sean tan duros es mi primera vez escribiendo :), la otra semana subiré la continuación, nos vemos hasta la próxima**.


	2. Chapter 1: El fin de los lazos

**Bueno mis amigos aqui esta la continuacion de mi historia, espero sea de su agrado, cuidense y nos vemos en la proxima.**

- **Respuestas-**

 **SpartanV626** : muchas gracias por el consejo amigo, lo tomare en cuenta.

 **gabriel gabe:** jejeje tranquilo no lo voy a abandonar.

 **CHRISTOFELD** : Gracias por el consejo colega.

 **Invitado 1:** Me alegra que hallas notado la referencia amigo.

 **Invitado 2:** eso se vera mas adelante.

 **LuciferAniki** : jejeje entonces los proximos capitulos te encantaran.

 **CCSakuraforever** : Me alegra que te guste mi amigo.

 **Renuncia de derechos: Los personajes de Devil May Cry y Naruto no son de mi pertenencia** **.**

 **Capitulo 1: El Fin de los Lazos.**

Naruto usando la taletransportacion de vergil llego al frente de la torre hokage, hace mucho tiempo que no sentia la suave brisa sobre su rostro, vio en lo alto del cielo al gran sol que brindaba una luz y calor reconfortante que se le fue arrebatado hace un tiempo, el divisaria unas grandes puertas, las cuales eran para abandonar el pueblo, comenzo a correr hacia la salida de la aldea, pero se detendria abruptamente al verse rodeado por ninjas.

"¿De verdad creen, que ustedes me pueden ganar? Que patetico" el peliblanco veria como sus oponentes empezarian acercarse todos contra el, sin que los ninjas lo vieran naruto haria varios cortes con su katana hasta quedar del otro lado de los ninjas quienes estaban parados con los ojos bien abiertos.

Mientras yamato era enfundada los gritos de los ninjas rezonaban en toda la aldea, cuando se escucho el "CLICK" calleron muertos y una lluvia de sangre caeria sobre el cabello de naruto mojandolo, al ver que le molestaba se peinaria hacia atras como lo hacia su antepasado y mentor.

"NARUTO DETENTE" tsunade, kakashi, jiraiya y unos anbus de elite entrarian en escena y verian con horror a sus colegas muertos.

"¿Que les pasa? ¿nunca han visto morir a alguien?" La voz fria con la que se expresaba el peliblanco les daria un escalofrio en la espalda a los presentes.

"BASTA NARUTO TU NO ERES ASI" kakashi le gritaria al semi-demonio quien lo veria con una mirada de muerte.

"Ustedes me convirtieron en lo que soy, es muy tarde para arrepentirse" naruto sujetaria a yamato y se pondria en pose de defensa, mientras un aura azul se hacia presente, todos jurarian haber visto una figura demoniaca detras del peliblanco.

"Detente naruto, si te entregas, todo volvera a ser como era antes, las misiones con el equipo 7, yo entrenandote, recibirias todo el respeto que te mereces, nunca mas te trataran mal" el sannin de los sapos intentaria razonar con el chico.

"ya no me importa el equipo, ni los lazos de amistad y amor, lo unico que me interesa es cumplir mi meta" naruto hablaria dejando a todos preocupados y pensativos por lo que dijo el ojiazul.

"¿cual es esa meta?" Tsuande preguntaria con un hilo de voz.

"Conseguir mas poder" naruto en un rapido movimiento apareceria enfrente de los ninjas intentando cortarlos con su espada, los dos sannin y kakashi lo esquivarian con lo justo, pero el grupo de anbus no tuvo tanta suerte.

"Lo siento naruto, pero si para detenerte tengo que usar la fuerza entonces lo hare" el jounin empezaria a hacer unas rapidas posiciones de manos, y despues de terminar exclamaria. "Katon goukakyuu no jutsu" una potente bola de fuego se dirigiria hacia el diablo, quien tambien hizo sellos de manos, dejando sin palabras a todos ya que era imposible, no sabia ningun jutsu aparte de los clones y el rasengan. "Doton: doryuheki" un muro de tierra se alzaria deteniendo la bola de fuego.

"Im-imposible, como supiste esas posiciones de manos, no eres afin al elemento tierra naruto" kakashi exclamaria con preocupacion, el peliblanco saldria de atras del muro para posicionarse enfrente a los ninjas.

"Fascinante ¿no?, mi espada es un arma especial, puedo replicar cualquier tecnica o linea de sangre de una persona ademas de ver los recuerdos de su vida, con solo poner una gota de su sangre en la hoja, por lo tanto ahora soy afin a los 5 elementos" naruto explicaria seriamente para luego flexioner sus rodillas y con una velocidad inperseptible para el ojo humano realizar varios cortes y quedar detras de los tres experimentados shinobis.

"Muy lentos" envainando a yamato los cortes se harian presentes en los tres ninjas dejandolos heridos de gravedad.

"Decepcioante" naruto diria con su mano en su frente y negando con la cabeza, no los mataria hoy, el queria ver como se sentian inutiles y humillados por un niño de 13 años, pero en un futuro sus vidas se terminarian para siempre.

Luego de pensar en ello se teletransportaria fuera de la aldea.

Varios jounnin y gennins llegarian a la escena entre ellos los 9 novatos y sus sensei.

"Tsunade sama, ¿se encuentran bien?¿Que ocurrio aqui?" Asuma preguntaria mientras los gennin ayudaban a levantar a los caidos, y los demas senseis se llevarian a los anbus muertos para que los civiles no se asustaran.

"Es naruto, escapo de la aldea" con tan solo nombrar dichas palabras todo se detendria para los presentes. El demonio logro escapar de la aldea, eso era imposible ¿como lo hizo?, todos estaban enojados con naruto y pensaban matarlo cuando lo vieran nuevamente, pero habia un chico que pensaba de un modo muy distinto al resto, uchiha sasuke, gennin de konoha, compañero y mejor amigo de naruto saldria de la aldea para perseguir a su unico amigo. Los demas intentarian detenerlo, pero ya era muy tarde ya se habia retirado con el shunshin.

"No dejare que te vallas naruto" sasuke recordaria como naruto lo trajo a la aldea cuando el estaba loco por la venganza contra su hermano.

 **Flashback**.

Se veria un naruto herido de pies a cabeza, usando toda su fuerza de voluntad para caminar, el llevaba sobre su hombro una persona, era el mismo sasuke uchiha que minutos atras intento abandonar la aldea para irse con orochimaru en busca de poder, para vengar a su clan de su hermano itachi.

"¿Po-por que, lo hiciste?" Sasuke preguntaria con las pocas fuerzas que tenia.

"Porque eres mi amigo sasuke" naruto responderia sin dudar.

"Tu no entiendes mi dolor, nadie lo puede entender" sasuke seguia protestando.

"Yo lo entiendo sasuke, estuve solo por mucho tiempo al igual que tu, por eso te considero algo mas que un amigo, te considero mi hermano, dejate querer, yo puedo entender el dolor de tu corazon, por eso kakashi-sensei, sakura-chan y yo vamos a sanarlo, juntos." Naruto exclamaria de forma cansada, miemtras sasuke se quedaba callado, pero se podia ver una solitaria lagrima en su ojo derecho.

"Gracias hermano".

 **Fin flashback.**

Luego de ese momento, el uchiha empezo a ver al equipo 7 como si fuera su familia, sonreia mas incluso era mas abierto con los demas, pero cuando se entero del encierro de naruto, todo se fue al diablo, el intento de todas las formas posibles liberarlo pero no podia al no ser parte del consejo, veia como golpeaban humillaban y maltrataban a su hermano sin que el se pudiera defender, incluso lo habian obligado a el a golpear a naruto, ya que si no lo hacia, le iban a dar un castigo peor al pobre oji azul, el golpe que le dio lo sintio el tambien, ver las lagrimas del rubio fue como verse a el mismo aquella noche en la que su hermano mato a su clan, pero ahora iba a detenerlo y iba a disculparse por todo el daño que hizo.

Llego a una especie de llanura, donde un peliblanco con las ropas de naruto estaba parado de espaldas a el.

"Por fin has llegado" el peliblanco se daria la vuelta mostrando su katana. El uchiha activaria su sharingan y notaria el chakra rojo caracteristico de un bijuu.

"Na-Naruto, imposible, ¿que te paso?, ¿porque haces esto?". Sasuke preguntaria de forma rapida al peliblanco.

"¿que me paso? Nada importante, solo revele mi verdadero yo, escape de la aldea para cumplir el objetivo de mi maestro" naruto responderia con naturalidad.

"¿De que diablos estas hablando? Naruto porfavor no quiero pelear contigo, vuelve a la aldea volvamos a ser el equipo 7." El portador del sharingan intentaria hablar con el uzumaki quien no le presto la mas minima atencion.

"Lo siento en el alma hermano,pero esas cosas me retrasan, espero que estes listo para nuestro duelo final" naruto hablaria a su figura de hermano, mientras una torrencial lluvia iniciaba.

Sasuke lo miraria con tristeza, era lo mismo que sucedio hace un mes, el uzumaki era quien queria traerlo a el aquella vez en el valle del fin, ahora los papeles se invirtieron, pero no hiba a dejar que su hermano se fuera, el lo iba a traer a la aldea, incluso utilizaria la fuerza si es necesario.

"Entonces, ¿todas nuestros encuentros van a ser asi ?" Sasuke preguntaria poniendose en pose de pelea y activando la marca maldita nivel 2.

" y que lo digas" naruto correria hacia el uchiha iniciando una pequeña pelea de taijutsu en la cual el semi-demonio era superior en todo sentido, el peliblanco daria una patada en el estomago al ahora peligris, quien en medio del aire haria sellos de mano para luego lanzar una gran bola de fuego a naruto quien con su katana la partiria a la mitad, daria un salto hasta quedar cerca de su oponente e intentar decapitar al uchiha, quien sacaria un kunai y con grandes reflejos, se defenderia de los ataques de la espada.

"Interesante, muy interesante" vergil pensaria dentro de la mente de naruto, sin duda esos ojos sharingan eran una maravilla, aparte de copiar cualquier tecnica en ese mundo, te daban unos reflejos extraordinarios.

"Naruto, esos ojos nos ayudaran en nuestra meta, consiguelos". El Sparda diria con voz firme.

"Hai" el uzumaki empezaria a combatir con mas intensidad haciendo que sasuke apenas se pueda defender, en determinado momento el demonio logra hacerle un corte al uchiha en su mejilla. Alejandose de su oponente, su katana absorveria la sangre dejando confundido al uchiha, el peliblanco siente un pequeño ardor en sus ojos, naruto los cerraria y concentraria chakra en ellos para luego abrirlos dejando pasmado a su ex compañero de equipo.

"Sha-sha-sharingan, imposible ¿como fue que...?".

Sasuke miraria el sharingan de tres tomoes girar en los ojos de su amigo.

" mi katana logra replicar cualquier tecnica o linea de sangre, por lo tanto, tu sharingan ahora me pertenece." El uzumaki correria con yamato hacia el uchiha quien lo esperaba con un kunai, ambos chocarian y empezarian otro combate, pero naruto con un movimiento elegante golpearia con la empuñadura de su arma a su figura de hermano en el estomago, quien se golpearia con un arbol, se levantaria rapidamente y haria sellos de mano para luego exclamar "Katon: housenka no jutsu" sasuke expulsaria pequeñas bolas de fuego al semi-diablo quien con yamato haria un movimiento circular deteniendo las esferas, las alineo en el suelo y con un golpe las redirijio al usuario de sharingan quien con su kunai envuelto en chakra raiton cortaria por la mitad las bolas de fuego haciendo que se esfumen a su lado.

"¿Porque te rehusas a dejarme ir en busca de mi poder? ¿el poder de mi padre sparda?" Naruto preguntaria ya harto del uchiha.

"¿tu padre?, je, no se de quien hablas, lo unico que se, es que te llevare a la aldea acomode lugar" ambos, el uzumaki y el uchiha se mirarian un momento, el uchiha lucia muy canzado todavia no lograba manejar bien la marca de maldicion de orochimaru y eso le costaba demasiado chakra, mientras que el uzumaki ahora con su cabello blanco hacia abajo producto de la lluvia se notaba fresco como una lechuga, sin señales de cansancio, luego de mirarse los dos, comenzarian a correr hacia el otro y chocarian por ultima vez la katana y el kunai envuelto en chakra raiton, se verian chispas y las hojas estaban ardiendo por el fuerte choque entre ambos, ninguno queria perder el duelo, uno queria ganar para recuperar a su amigo y asi juntos volver a ser el equipo 7, en cambio el otro, queria ganar para buscar todo su poder perdido para cumplir sus metas.

En un movimiento inteligente, el peliblanco haria volar el kunai de sasuke para luego apuñalar al portador del sharingan.

"Eres un estupido sasuke" apuñalaria mas profundamente a yamato en su estomago, " un verdadero estupido, el poder lo es todo, y sin poder, no puedes proteger nada, menos aun la propia vida" el semi-demonio retiraria su katana bruscamente del estomago del uchiha quien caeria lentamente extendiendo su mano intentando alcanzar a su amigo quien solo le hizo un corte con la espada.

El cuerpo del portador del sharingan caeria secamente al suelo, perdiendo los poderes de la marca, y sintiendo su vida escapar de sus manos, no entendia como naruto en menos de un mes, sea ese monstruo sin corazon que esta frente de el. Antes de morir vio toda su vida pasar frente a sus ojos en un segundo, la masacre del clan, su venganza contra itachi, el equipo 7, la mision en el pais de las olas, los examenes chunnin y la pelea en el valle del fin.

Sintio una lagrima bajar por su ojo, habia fracasado en su intento de traer a su amigo, no vengo a su familia, no mato a su hermano, no cumplio ningun objetivo que se planteo a lo largo de su corta vida, se sentia un debilucho en estos momentos, tantos entrenamientos para perder asi, era un inutil, cerrando sus ojos, uchiha sasuke habia muerto, intentado traer a naruto sparda a la aldea de konoha.

La reencarnacion de vergil sentiria sus ojos con lagrimas de sangre, se las limipiaria y mostraria el mangekyou sharingan de sasuke en todo su esplendor.

"Lo siento sasuke, pero era necesario matarte, te volveras un problema en el futuro si te dejo con vida" naruto se peinaria nuevamente y estaria por irse, cuando se daria cuenta de algo, su rival tiene el sharingan, por lo cual con yamato le haria un corte en su rostro, destrozando los ojos sharingan para que nadie los utilize en planes futuros, sentiria energias acercandose a su posicion por lo que utilizando su teletransportacion desapareceria del campo de batalla.

 **Minutos mas tarde.**

Kakashi junto a sakura fueron enviados para rastrear a naruto y sasuke para evitar un conflicto o tragedia, kakashi estaba preocupado por sus dos estudiantes, sabiendo como es naruto podria matar a sasuke en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, mientras sakura pensaba en como matar al demonio de una vez por todas, ademas de ayudar y proteger a su querido sasuke-kun, estaba segura que con el uchiha de su lado iban a acabar con el jinchuriki para siempre.

Estos llegaron a unas llanuras desoladas, kakashi veria en el centro del campo un cuerpo tendido aparentemente sin vida, esto paralizo el corazon del jounin, uno de sus discipulos habia muerto, el se acercaba lentamente con sakura de su lado, al llegar ambos cerca del cadaver, kakashi cerro su ojo y se dio la vuelta lamentandose por no poder detener esta batalla, mientras la pelirosa dio un grito ahogado, se derrumbo al lado del cuerpo del exportador del sharingan y comenzo a llorar estrepitosamente, su amado y querido sasuke-kun habia muerto y ella no hizo nada para salvarlo, vio como kakashi tomaba el cuerpo de sasuke y se hiba lentamente dejando sola a sakura en sus lamentos hasta que escucho algo que la dejo completamente desconcertada.

"El equipo 7 esta disuelto sakura" el ninja que copia se iria lentamente escuchando los sollozos incontrolables de la pelirosa, al estar alejado de la kunoichi, el peliplata derramo un par de lagrimas al saber que perdio lo ultimo que tenia, perdio a su padre, a sus mejores amigos, a su sensei y ahora a su equipo, el hijo de su maestro habia tomado un camino de venganza del que no habia retorno al parecer, segurmante su mentor y su esposa se estarian revolcando en su tumba por sus acciones, no le quedaba nada por que vivir, terminando su reflexionamiento kakashi se adentraria al bosque rumbo a konoha en un silencio pertubador.


	3. Chapter 2: La Caida de los Traidores

**Bueno amigos aqui esta el tercer capitulo espero sea de su agrado.**

- **Respuestas** -

Invitado: no he decidido si colocar los demonios de dmc, creo que con el correr de la historia se vera.

CCSakuraforever: me alegra que sigas la historia colega.

angelmolina056: muchas gracias colega, me alegra que te guste.

SpartanV626: Me alegra que sigas la historia mi amigo, y con respecto a lo del devil trigger, tenia pensado que sea como el de vergil, ya que ambos tienen la misma sangre y habilidades.

 **Renuncia de derechos: Los personajes de Naruto y Devil May Cry no son de mi pertenencia**.

 **Capitulo 2: Caida de los Traidores**.

Naruto apareceria lejos de la zona de batalla, no tenia ningun remordimiento por acabar con la vida de la unica persona que hizo una conexion desde que se hicieron amigos, el ya no necesitaba esas conexiones, los lazos de amistad y amor de esa aldea que le causo tanto sufrimiento de niño, ya no le importan, el poder es lo que lo impulsa y haria cualquier cosa por conseguirlo.

se sentaria debajo de un arbol para concentrarse y entrar a su espacio mental para planificar su proximo movimiento.

 **Espacio Mental**

El oji azul al abrir los ojos, se encontraria con vergil en su espacio mental pero ya no estaba solo, sino que ahora kurama estaba encadenada de manos y pies al lado de ambos peliblancos.

"Maestro vergil, ¿como procederemos?" El mas joven preguntaria.

"Primero iremos por ese tal orochimaru, segun tus recuerdos es un cientifico e investigador que conoce cosas que no deberia saber, podremos usar esos recuerdos y habilidades a nuestro favor, luego buscaremos el poder de mi padre y hermano" el hijo de sparda responderia seriamente sorprendiendo a su reencarnacion.

"¿Tiene un hermano maestro?" El jinchuriki no lo podia creer.

"Asi es, era mi hermano gemelo, aunque ambos eramos completamente opuestos, el era un inmaduro y altanero, ademas no portaba armas de un digno guerrero, pero aun asi, reconozco que era un rival poderoso" el hombre mayor responderia recordando sus encuentros con su hermano en el pasado, para que el uzumaki asienta.

"Y ¿que hacemos con ella?" El ex rubio preguntaria con odio viendo a la bijuu que los miraba con una mirada cansada y de suplica.

"Esta atrapada en mi sello, la utilizaremos como fuente de energia en combates para que no te desgastes, talvez, si juntamos a los ocho restantes obtengamos una fuerza inimaginable, cuando recuperemos el poder de sparda buscaremos a estas cosas, seguramente nos daran una gran ventaja" vergil expresaria de forma ambiciosa.

"Por-porfavor, naruto-kun, no lo hagas, lo siento, haz conmigo lo que quieras, pero no toques a mis hermanos, te lo ruego" la bijuu estaba llorando y suplicando al uzumaki, quien ya no le importaba para nada los sentimientos de las personas, el se acercaria a la mujer, para darle un fuerte golpe en su estomago haciendo que la pelirroja escupa saaliva con un poco sangre y mire a naruto con los ojos abiertos mientras derramaba lagrimas.

"Las reservas de energia no deberian hablar" kurama no entendia, ¿tanto daño le hizo al pobre oji azul? Si, talvez fue un poco egoista en usar a naruto, pero, eso fue porque ella queria ser libre porfin despues de cientos de años, no entendia como esos ojos que mostraban felicidad, bondad y buen corazon, pasaron a unos frios, despiadados sin alma.

"Bien, ve por esa serpiente luego hablamos" el peliblanco menor asentiria para luego salir de su espacio mental, y comenzar su recorrido hasta la aldea del sonido para cazar una serpiente.

 **Aldea de konoha**

En la aldea de la hoja las cosas no estaba llendo de la mejor manera, al regresar kakashi y sakura con el cuerpo de sasuke, todos los civiles estaban enojados ya que su ultimo uchiha habia perecido todo por cualpa de quienes lo consideraban un demonio, lo peor es que no podian usar sus ojos ya que estaban destruidos por completo sin posibilidad de reparo, todos en la aldea aclamaban para que lo colocaran en el libro bingo para asi poder vengar a uno de sus mejores ninjas, en la torre hokage se estaba llevando una discusion bastante fuerte.

"Debe hacerlo hokage-sama, coloque a ese demonio en el libro bingo, a matado a sasuke-kun eso es imperdonable" sakura practicamente gritando le pedia a su hokage que ponga en el libro al peliblanco, en la habitacion del hokage estaban el equipo 10 el equipo 11 el equipo de Maito Gai al igual que kakashi y la pelirosa. Casi todos estaban de acuerdo con la gennin hasta que la godaime hablo.

"Silencio, y escuchen con atencion, naruto no es un demonio" esas palabras retumbaron en la cabeza de todos, ¿que naruto no era el demonio? Eso era una mentira.

"De que diablos habla hokage-sama, sasuke-kun ah muerto, y ademas no tenia ojos, por la culpa de el, esta claro que es un demonio, todos estamos de acuerdo en eso" exclamo una chica con cabello rubio y una cola de caballo, vestia un vestido color violeta.

"Silencio ino, naruto no era un demonio, siempre estuvimos, equivocados" tsunade se pararia a ver por la ventana hacia la aldea, para luego contar toda la historia de lo que paso ese dia, desde la explosion de chakra hasta su enfrentamiento, cabe decir que al terminar la historia toda la sala estaba en un silencio sepulcral, no podia ser verdad, habian golpeado y maltratado a un niño inocente, y lo peor es que se reian de su desgracia.

sakura estaba con los ojos abiertos y con la piel palida, ella empezo a recordar cada golpe y cada humillacion producida al jinchuriki, salio de la habitacion sin decir ninguna palabra, empezo a recordar cada mision con su equipo, cada momento de risa y cada momento en los que unidos pudieron salir adelante, sin poderlo evitar comenzo a correr mientras lloraba a todo pulmon, como fue tan ciega y estupida, las veces que su amigo rogaba que pararan las torturas, que el no era un demonio, era siempre la verdad, y ella en su afan de hacerle sufrir no lo escuchaba. La gente veian a la gennin llorar y correr en direccion a su hogar sin saber el porque.

Mientras tanto en la torre luego de superar el shock,la tristeza y arrepentimiento por lo ocasionado hacia su amigo shinobi, todos pactaron que saldrian de misiones fuera de la aldea para buscarlo y traerlo a su hogar.

Tsunade en sus pensamientos, ya tenia planeado decir en unos dias cuando se haga la reunion del consejo, quienes eran los padres del ahora peliblanco.

 **Salto en el tiempo: dos dias despues.**

Naruto con una tunica con capucha entraba a la aldea del sonido con tranquilidad en sus pasos.

Tardo dos dias completos en encontrar esta aldea, pues estaba muy bien escondida y resguardada

En medio de esta "aldea", El diviso una gran torre donde posaba el kangi sonido, se dirigio hacia alli, ignorando la desolacion y el silencio perturbador del pueblo, esto parecia mas una aldea fantasma pues no habia nisiquiera una persona en los alrededores, al llegar a la torre, entro y diviso unas escaleras que desendian hacia unos pisos inferiores, al bajarlos empezaria a escuchar gritos y llantos de agonia pidiendo ayuda, sin ninguna duda eran las victimas del desquisiado sannin.

Empezaria a caminar por el funebre lugar, viendo muchos planos, al igual tanques con liquido y lo que parecian cuerpos humanos dentro.

"Y yo que pense, que arkam y mundus estaban locos" vergil murmuraba viendo los grotezcos experimentos de la serpiente.

Naruto veria una gran puerta donde seguro estaba el sannin y su perrito faldero de lentes.

Al cruzar la puerta se veria una especie de gran laboratorio y tal como predijo el peliblanco se encontraban orochimaru y kabuto, el primero acostado en una camilla y el segundo parado a su lado haciendo unos analisis.

"Orochimaru-sama, segun los analisis tiene que conseguir a sasuke-kun antes de que se cumplan tres años, sino me temo que usted perecera" el shinobi de gafas le daria las malas noticias a su amo.

"No te preocupes kabuto, estoy seguro que sasuke -kun vendra, y cuando lo haga, obtendre el sharingan y sere imparable JAJAJA" el perverso sannin se reia de forma desquisiada al ver sus planes funcionando de la mejor manera. Al obtener esos maravillosos ojos, nada lo detendria de obtener todos los jutsus del mundo.

"Me temo que no sera posible" ambos cientificos voltearian hacia una sombra, de donde saldria un encapuchado a paso lento y calmado.

"¿Quien diablos eres tu? Orochimaru y kabuto se prepararian y se pondrian a la defensiva esperando al extraño sujeto.

"Mi nombre no tiene relevancia, y sobre lo de uchiha sasuke me temo que sera imposible que lo tengas en tus asquerosas manos" ambos shinobis de la aldea del sonido parpadearian en confusion.

"¿De que hablas?" El despiadado sannin se atreveria a preguntar.

"Digamos que mande al uchiha al mundo de los sueños, sin viaje de regreso" el extraño expresaria de forma macabra. Orochimaru abriria los ojos entendiendo la indirecta, no, no era posible, era una mentira el no pudo matar a sasuke, aunque eso explicaria el dolor que sintio hace dos dias. Como si una parte de su alma hubiera desaparecido.

"¡MALDITO, ARRUINASTE AÑOS DE PLANEACION PARA QUE OBTENGA EL SHARINAGAN, VAS A SUFRIR CONVIRTIENDOTE EN UNO DE MIS SUJETOS DE PRUEBAS Y PUDRIENDOTE EN UNA JAULA!" finalmente orochimaru habia estallado en enojo, y no era para menos.

"Espero que esten listos para morir" mostrando su katana el extraño atacaria a ambos cientificos que esquivaban los sablazos con lo justo, los tres se separarian para que orochimaru haga poses de mano y expulse una gran bola de fuego, en cambio el portador de la katana haria sellos de mano y escupiria una gran cantidad de agua y detendria el jutsu, el sannin sacaria su espada y se dirigiria a atacar al intruso que simplemente esquivaba de forma elegante hasta que comenzo a contraatacar ganandole terreno al sannin, este caeria ante el intruso, y cuando estaba por decapitarlo, kabuto se interpondria con un kunai.

" eres molesto ¿lo sabias?" El intruso ya fastidiado intentaria alejarse pero una espada atravesaria su cuerpo haciendo que de manera lenta voltee y mire a orochimaru con una desquiziada sonrisa.

"Te descuidaste" ambos cientificos verian que el extraño no hacia nada ni mostraba preocupacion, hasta que desaparecio en una nube de humo.

"Kage bunshin ¿pero cuando..." ambos verian al fondo de la sala al encapuchado con las piernas flexionadas, y entonces sucedio, unas extrañas lineas color violeta, cubririan todo el laboratorio junto a orochimaru y kabuto, estos no se podian mover, ambos le gritaron que se detenga pero solo escucharon unas ultimas palabras para que su vida desaparezca para siempre.

"Judment cut" las lineas comenzaron a cortar todo lo que las rodeaba, hasta el punto que dejaron un gran charco de sangre de ambos lunaticos y todo el laboratorio hecho un desastre.

El extraño se retiraria la capucha de la tunica revelando al joven peliblanco naruto uzumaki.

"Que decepcion" el jinchuriki se acercaria hacia los charcos, para desenbainar a yamato y posarla sobre el charco de sangre, esta seria absorvida por la espada, para que naruto cierre los ojos y vea los recuerdos de orochimaru y kabuto.

"Asi que, orochimaru hacia tratos con danzo, eso no lo sabia... akatsuki, pense que serian un grupo peligroso pero son unas ratas que se esconden en su madriguera... valla, este tipo si que sabia una gran cantidad de tecnicas y jutsus" sin duda los conocimientos del sannin eran variados, kabuto tenia una gran cantidad de ninjutsu medico en su arsenal, pero lo que mas le perturbo fue que sabia sobre la espada del hermano de su maestro, rebellion, la serpiente queria usar esa espada para ser el gobernante del mundo ninja. ¿Pero, como rayos se entero de la familia de sparda?, bueno eso lo averiguaria mas tarde, ahora tenia otras preocupaciones.

"Esto es malo, si el sabia donde estaba la espada de mi hermano, significa que mas personas saben de nuestra historia y donde se encuentra el poder de dante, rapido naruto, debemos ir a la aldea del remolino cuanto antes" vergil estaba preocupado que unos don nadie, le quiten el poder que por derecho es de su reencarnacion.

El peliblanco saldria del laboratorio, y de la aldea con su capucha colocada. El haria un clon de sombras para mandarlo a la aldea de konoha con ciertas instrucciones, mientras el se dirigia al pais del remolino para recuperar el poder de sparda.

 **Salto de tiempo esa noche en konoha.**

Se estaba llevando una reunion importante en el cual se estaba hablando del jinchuriki profugo naruto uzumaki.

"Hay que colocarlo en el libro bingo tsunade-sama" un civil cualquiera expresaria, para que todos sus compañeros lo apoyen, el demonio habia matado a su mejor ninja, y eso debian pagarlo con la muerte.

"No lo hare, ustedes no pueden opinar sobre este tema, son solo civiles sin cargo shinobi" exclamaria la hokage con voz de mando, haciendo que los civiles rechinen los dientes en señal de frustracion.

"Concuerdo con tsunade en esta desicion" todos mirarian con los ojos abiertos a uno de los consejales principales del hokage, un hombre con vendas en la mitad de su torso, brazo y rostro.

"Danzo-sama, ¿porque esta de acuerdo?" Un civil preguntaria, pues penso que el concejal los apoyaria en esta desicion,bueno, todo el mundo penso que el anciano apoyaria a los civiles.

"Si colocamos al niño en el libro bingo, las otras aldeas sabran que perdimos a nuestro jinchuriki, lo que causara que lo busquen, y luego nos atacaran al saber que ya no tenemos un arma con que defendernos" el anciano conocido como danzo, daria su punto de vista haciendo que en la sala todos reflexionen, y en cierto punto tenia toda la razon, si las otras aldeas se enteran de la desaparicion de naruto, habria una probabilidad del 70% de entrar en guerra y no se querian arriesgar.

"¿Que estas tramando ahora?" Tsunade pensaria viendo al halcon de guerra, pues siempre habia algo escondido, detras de sus palabras. Suspirando se dirigiria a los presentes para comunicar la noticia, por la cual llamo esta reunion.

"Bueno, cambiando de tema, esta reunion fue propuesta para dar a conocer la herencia de naruto uzumaki" todos prestaron atencion a estas palabras, los civiles como siempre protestaron, ¿que herencia podria tener un demonio? Ademas de ser un huerfano.

"Uzumaki naruto es el hijo de namikaze minato, mas conocido como el yondaime hokage de konoha" soltando la bomba todos se quedaron callados procesando lo dicho, todos escucharon un sonido sordo, vieron que shikaku nara se golpeaba contra la mesa, era tan obvio a simple vista, quitando las marcas de las mejillas, el chico era la viva imagen del yondaime, todos reclamaban diciendo que era mentira y que dejen de protegerlo, la godaime lanzo al escritorio el testamento del yondaime, donde todos lo leian y se quedaban de piedra, entonces naruto era el hijo de su heroe, los civiles quedaron todos en silencio al conocer la letra y la firma, su heroe dejo su legado en la aldea, y ellos en vez de adorarlo y tratarlo como se merece, lo golpeaban, lo insultaban, y lo humillaban pensando que hacian lo correcto. La hokage recogio la carta para luego decir.

"Termino la reunion pueden volver a sus hogares" la rubia saldria de la sala con su asistente, al igual danzo que saldria solo, mientras los demas tanto civiles y shinobis todavian estaban en la sala procesando la noticia.

El halcon de guerra caminaba a su base de raiz pensando en como proceder, hace un tiempo mando a unos anbus de raiz para rastrear y capturar al jinchuriki y no han vuelto, tendria que mandar algunas mas para seguir buscando y encontrar a los anbus perdidos, suspirando, danzo entro a su base y llego a su gran oficina para sentarse en su escritorio y pensar su proximo movimiento, talvez deberia contactar con orochimaru, para conseguir mas muestras de sangre del primer hokage pues su brazo a veces le dolia, y le costaba mantenerlo bajo control, sentiria que alguien se acercaba y levantaria la vista para ver a unos de sus anbus enfrente de el.

"Danzo-sama, hemos capturado al jinchuriki" el enmascarado hablaria de forma carente de emociones, el anciano asentiria para levantarse y dirigirse hacia la salida, se dentendria abruptamente al ver que su anbu no avanzaba sino que lo miraba fijamente, de su abrigo sacaria una katana y empezaria a hacer cortes al aire dirigidos hacia danzo quien lo miro con su unico ojo abierto en señal de sorpresa e incredulidad, el anbu se retiraria la mascara revelando a un peliblanco con ojos azules.

"¿Creiste que no sentiria a tus subordinados danzo?, la verdad, eres mas estupido de lo que pense" el consejal lo miraria detenidamente, reconoceria esos ojos donde fuera, el era el jinchuriki, intentaria moverse pero no podria, es como si estuviera atrapado en una tecnica o algo.

"No intentes lo imposible, te eh encerrado en el ataque de mi espada, asi que podremos hablar tanquilamente, me entere de unas cosas interesantes de orochimaru relacionado contigo, aparte de contactar y hacer tratos con el, sobre las sangres de los hokages muertos ¿no es asi?... ademas, no te vasto con arruinar mi vida, sino que tambien tuviste que arruinar la vida de muchos huerfanos para tus planes" el peliblanco diria con ira reprimida hacia el anciano.

"Era por el bien de la aldea" cuanto odiaba esa expresion el semi demonio.

"La aldea aquello la aldea lo otro, todo es por la maldita aldea, nunca pense que fuera tan ciego de intentar ser hokage de una asquerosa villa que esta corrompida desde el fondo, pero bueno, no estoy aqui para hacerte recordar mi miseria, sino para matarte maldito" el uzumaki empezaria a enfundar su katana mientras escuchaba los gritos agonizantes de danzo pidiendo que pare, cuando se escucho el click, danzo callo completamente mutilado sua restos esparcidos por el suelo al igual que su liquido vital, el ojiazul rapidamente colocaria a yamato sobre la repugnante sangre, absorviendola y viendo los recuerdos y tecnicas del consejal, veria como obtuvo su brazo con sharingan, que por cierto, le causo repugnancia tanto a el como a su maestro vergil, luego veria lo de shisui y su ojo, y luego lo de las celulas de hashirama.

"Demonios, este anciano si que estaba loco, al menos me dejo las celulas del shodaime y el poder del ojo de shisui, con estas habilidades estoy seguro que nadie me detendra" naruto exclamaria con una sonrisa sospechosa, el iria hacia una compuerta secreta detras de una libreria, para encontrar muestras de sangre del nindaime, sandime, y por mas extraño que parezca tambien de uchiha madara.

"Maldito viejo psicopata, y pensar que tenia planeado darselos a orochimaru, bueno ya que danzo esta muerto, no le importara si los tomo" la reencarnacion del hijo de sparda, viendo que el corrupto consejal ya no estaba en este mundo, usaria las muestras para su beneficio, tiraria los contenedores al suelo, para luego absorverlos con yamato, obtendria la capacidad del nindaime de crear agua de la nada, ademas de su tecnica el hiraishin aunque estaba incompleta, obtendria jutsus de los 5 elementos gracias a la sangre del sandaime, y obtuvo unos jutsus muy interesantes estilo katon por parte del uchiha.

"Mangekyou sharingan eterno eh, esto es muy interesante" el oji azul veria algunos recuerdos del uchiha mas poderoso, viendo como obtuvo la ultima evolucion del sharingan, necesitaba al hermano de sasuke para conseguirlo.

"Uchiha itachi, tus horas estan contadas, necesito tu sangre para poder obtener los ojos mas poderosos jejeje" reiria el uzumaki de forma macabra, sin duda este viaje fue mas que productivo, cuando estaba por abandonar la base en busca de su ultima tarea, todos los anbus raiz aparecerian enfrente de el para detenerlo, eran como 100 shinobis nivel anbu contra uno, imposible de ganar, claro, si fuera un shinobi ordinario, pero naruto no era normal. El flexionaria sus rodillas para que un torbellino se forme a su alrededor y exclamaria unas palabras, que serian las ultimas para los anbus.

"You will not forget this devil's power... you're not worthy as my opponent" lo ultimo que vieron los anbus fue al peliblanco transformarce en una bestia o algo similar para luego cerrar sus ojos para siempre.

 **El proximo capitulo como siempre la otra semana, se me cuidan, y nos vemos en la proxima ;)**


	4. Chapter 3: En Busca del Poder

**Bueno amigos.. esta es la continuacion de mi historia... espero les guste y nos vemos en la proxima.**

 **-Respuestas-**

 **angelmolina056** : muchas gracias colega

 **CCSakuraforever** : me alegra que te guste mi amigo

 **Invitado** : jajaja no te preocupes quw habran mas capitulos...

 **Ahora si, vamos con el cap.**

 **Capitulo 3: En busca del Poder**

 **Aldea Escondida Entre las Hojas**

Un nuevo dia se asomaria a la aldea de konoha, donde los civiles hacian sus quehaceres diarios, los niños jugaban a los ninjas, y los vendedores abrian sus tiendas como todo dia normal.

Pero para los shinobis no era un dia tranquilo, pues anoche alguien se habia infiltrado a la aldea y no se habian percado, lo mas perturbante es que, el o los maleantes profanaron la tumba del cuarto hokage y su esposa, seguramente fue orochimaru pues, siempre estuvo interesado en la sangre uzumaki, pero ¿para que queria el cuerpo de minato?, todos los shinobis buscaban pistas, los inuzuka siguieron el olor del sospechoso hasta una base casi a las afueras de la aldea.

Al llegar a dicho lugar, casi todos tuvieron ganas de vomitar por lo que vieron, una gran cantidad de ninjas muertos, mutilados sin piedad, registrarian el lugar, y encontrarian el cadaver de danzo, esto si que los dejo pensando, seguramente esto era la base del consejal, pero quien seria tan estupido como para adentrarse en ella y matar a todos alli, la godaime registro toda la oficina y veria en su escritorio una gran cantidad de documentos, sobre sus tratos con orochimaru, junto a sus colegas homura y koharu, esto hizo que la hokage sienta una furia indescriptible, sin duda iba a hacer pagar a esos dos desgraciados que se atrevieron a conspirar en sus espaldas, decidieron salir de alli con los papeles y quemar todo el edificio para poder borrar del mapa este repugnante lugar, cuando estaban por quemar el lugar un anbu saldria con un chico mal herido de piel palida, al parecer sobrevivio a la masacre, el seria llevado al hospital para que sea tratado de la mejor manera.

Luego de todo lo ocurrido con la guarida de danzo y encarcerlar a los consejales corruptos, tsunade habria decidido convocar una reunion de solo shinobis para expresar la situacion.

"Bueno, como todos sabran, la tumba del yondaime y su esposa a sido profanada por un intruso, y me temo que tambien a acabado con la vida de danzo shimura y sus lacayos de Raiz" la rubia explicaria la situacion con voz cansada pues esto sin duda la tenia estresada.

"Hokage sama ¿usted cree que fue orochimaru?" Shikaku nara preguntaria viendo a la godaime.

"Al principio pense eso shikaku, pero luego descarte la idea, orochimaru no se arriesgaria a ir a la base de danzo, y matar a todos sus ninjas, tuvo que ser alguien poderoso para entrar y salir de la aldea sin que lo supieramos" la hokage hablaria y pensaria en posibles sospechosos.

 **Pais de las olas.**

Mientras el debate en el consejo ocurria, una figura con capucha llegaria al pais de las olas, este iria hacia la casa central del pueblo, en la cual se encontraba un viejo amigo de el, al llegar tocaria la puerta, esta seria abierta por un niño con sombrero de paja y ojos y cabellos negros.

El niño al ver la figura encapuchada y alta se asustaria pero mantendria la compostura al recordar los consejos de su hermano mayor naruto.

"Ho-Hola ¿que necesita señor?" Se atreveria a preguntar.

"Inari, ¿ya no me reconoces?" El niño conocido como inari al escuchar esa voz abriria los ojos de gran manera, el extraño se retiraria su capucha revelando a un naruto con el pelo blanco sin las marcas en las mejillas.

"Naruto ni-san ¿eres tu?" El pequeño no lo podia creer, su figura de hermano mayor estaba parado enfrente suyo, lo abrazaria con fuerza y con algunas lagrimas en los ojos, el sabia que naruto estaba encarcelado injustamente por la aldea de la hoja todos en la aldea lo sabian, al enterarse de esto decidieron romper su alianza con dicha aldea por encerrar a su salvador.

"Ya,ya inari, estoy bien dattebayo" tal vez halla cambiado en el aspecto fisico, y su voz se hiciera mas grave, pero ese tic verbal nunca lo perderia cuando estaba feliz.

"Entra ni-san adentro estan mi madre y mi abuelo, ven" el niño agarraria la mano del peliblanco para meterlo adentro de la casa, este al verla se daria cuenta que no a cambiado nada, le vendrian los recuerdos con su antiguo equipo, esto ultimo harian fruncir el seño al oji azul, agitaria su cabeza para desvanecer dichas memorias.

"Mama, abuelo vengan rapido miren quien vino" el pequeño inari llamaria a los residentes restantes.

De la cocina saldria una bella dama de cabello oscuro muy similar a mikoto uchicha esto sorprenderia a naruto pues el antes no se habia dado cuenta del parecido con la madre de sasuke, era muy extraño.

Y de las escaleras bajaria un anciano con un sombrero extraño y con gafas.

ambos al mirar a naruto no lo reconocerian por lo que le pedirian a inari que se alejara de el porque podria ser un ladron.

"Tazuna-san, tsunami-san, ha pasado un tiempo" aquella voz... ambos adultos la reconocerian en cualquier parte, aunque ahora sea un poco grave y mas apagada era la misma voz de aquel heroe que les devolvio la libertad a su pueblo, tsunami miraria los ojos del muchacho, eran muy similares a...

"Na-Na-Naruto-kun" la bella dama pronunciaria haciendo que el anciano abra los ojos en señal de sorpresa, el peliblanco daria una leve risa para luego asentir con la cabeza, ambos se acercarian al oji azul y lo abrazarian con mucha fuerza, pues al parecer su heroe habia podido liberarse de su prision en su aldea natal, inari tambien se uniria al lindo momento, naruto devolveria el abrazo, empezaria a sentir un calor en su pecho que le hacia sentir muy feliz, sin duda era lo mas cercano a tener una familia, algo que a la reencarnacion del hijo de sparda le hubiera gustado tener.

"Esta familia..." vergil pensaria viendo la escena de su reencarnacion, sin duda eran de las pocas personas que se preocuparon por su discipulo en toda su vida, en cierta manera, le hacian recordar a su difunta familia, su madre Eva, su padre Sparda y su hermano gemelo Dante, que aunque pelearan a muerte y discutieran todo el tiempo en el pasado, muy en el fondo lo queria y le tenia aprecio, una lagrima bajaria por su ojo derecho, como le gustaria poder verlos aunque sea una vez mas.

Despues de los abrazos, los cuatro estarian en la cocina comiendo un almuerzo rapido que preparo tsunami, naruto estuvo muy agradecido con la familia por haberlo dejado quedarse en su vivienda, el peliblanco estaria devorando la comida, no recuerda haber comido un alimento comestible en mucho tiempo. Luego del almuerzo, todos estaban sentados en la sala de estar platicando cosas diversas,

"Y dime naruto, ¿que es lo que haras ahora?, tu sueño era ser el lider de tu aldea, pero..." inari no se atreveria a seguir.

"Descuida inari, aunque esta mugrosa villa me halla arrebatado mi sueño, debo seguir adelante, ademas ya he roto todos mis lazos con ellos y planeo destruirlos en un futuro" las palabras del oji-azul estaban cargadas con un odio y rencor profundos hacia konoha, los tres civiles se mirarian con duda, pero al final aceptarian el objetivo de su salvador.

"¿Y como planeas destruir una aldea tu solo?" Tsunami preguntaria, estaba preocupada de que naruto muera en el proceso.

"Por eso estoy aqui tsunami-san necesito de vuestra ayuda" el semi-demonio diria sembrando dudas en la familia.

Naruto explicaria su idea de ir a su pueblo natal, le pediria a tazuna si podria prestarle un bote o un medio similar para poder ir a la isla de uzu para buscar su herencia, el constructor de puentes entenderia la idea y aceptaria prestarle uno de los botes del difunto esposo de su hija, inari le diria que se queda esta noche en su casa ya que el mar en este dia no estaba en las mejores condiciones, ademas se le notaban signos de cansancio al ex-rubio, ya que no habia podido descansar correctamente desde que fue apresado, el peliblanco agradeceria nuevamente todo su apoyo y confianza brindado hacia el, ojala esta pudiera... ser su familia.

La tarde y la noche pasarian de manera rapida para naruto, se divirtio con los civiles lo que quedaba del dia para luego irse a dormir para reponer un poco de energias y dormir por primera vez en mucho tiempo en una cama.

 **Sueño de Naruto.**

Se veria a la aldea de konoha de noche, en un bello panorama de luces y personas realizando sus ultimas tareas para poder irse a reposar en sus hogares, en un pequeño local de ramen se podria ver a un pequeño rubio comiendo tranquilamente, junto a un anciano y una joven que le estaba sirviendo una gran cantidad de su plato favorito desde que tenia memoria... el ramen.

Hoy era 10 de octubre, una fecha que le gustaba al pequeño pero que aborrecia al mismo tiempo, ya que era su cumpleaños, un dia que a cualquier infante le agradaria y disfrutaria, pero para mala suerte del niño, tambien era el aniversario de la derrota del kyubi no yoko mas conocido como el demonio de las nueve colas, y naruto al ser el jinchuriki de dicha bestia siempre que cumplia años, le hacian todo tipo de maldades que nunca se les desearia a nadie, para segun los habitantes de la aldea, vengar a sus familiares y amigos que calleron muertos por culpa del kyubi.

Cuando termino sus alimentos, los dueños del local, le regalaron un pote envuelto con una gran cantidad de ramen, que el oji azul agradecio con todo su corazon, nunca recibia regalos de nadie, y siempre que los vendedores de ramen le obsequiaban algo, se los agradecia como si fuera el tesoro mas preciado que tenia, al salir del local, el pequeño siempre hiba por los callejones para que nadie lo encontrara, ya que este dia tambien se instauro el juego de "cazar al zorro" que consistia en encontrar al pobre rubio y entregarlo a los ninjas para que lo golpeen o le hagan otras maldades.

Al llegar a su "hogar" penso que se habia salvado pero... no fue asi... al entrar a su departamento, se encontro con una persona que conocia bastante bien, el tercer hokage se encontraba con sus fieles ninjas, una mujer de ojos rojos con maquillaje, y un tipo con mascara anbu con cabello plateado.

Al verlos, el niño comenzo a temblar, siempre que el viejo lo veia lo entregaba a los ninjas para que lo golpearan o lo encerraban en la prision dias enteros sin motivo alguno.

Cuando los tres adultos escucharon el ruido de la puerta y vieron al niño entrar comenzo la tortura para el pobre rubio, quien fue golpeado fisicamente y a veces con jutsus raiton por el peliplata, y la mujer siempre lo metia en genutsus terrortificos, todo mientras el anciano se reia de su desgracia comiendo el pote de ramen que le habia regalado el dueño del local...

Cuando los tres agresores se retiraron del departamento, no si antes dejarlo hecho un desastre, el niño comenzo a llorar a lagrima viva, siempre le hacian lo mismo, el solo queria un poco de amor, segun el hokage, su mami y papi lo habian abandonado por ser un inutil, no entendia... que era lo que tenia que hacer para que lo quieran y lo vean como una persona normal... mientras las lagrimas se mezclaba con la sangre, susurro unas palabras antes de caer en la inconsiencia por el dolor.

"Fe...fe...feliz... cum...pleaños... a... mi"

 **Habitacion de naruto**.

Naruto se levantaria de un sobresalto, viendo que estaba en la habitacion de huespedes de tazuna, se sentaria en el borde de la cama... siempre tenia los mismos sueños cada maldita noche... sueños de su triste niñez... sueños de sus tempranas torturas... el peliblanco queria desaparecer esas visiones pero no podia... no podia olvidar su triste pasado aunque quisiera... viendo que era un nuevo dia desidio cambiarse y bajar para desayunar.

Naruto se despidio de la familia prometiendo que volveria cuando acabara su mision, este se dirigiria al lugar indicado por tazuna para ver un pequeño bote amarrado en un pequeño muelle, el oji-azul le quitaria las cuerdas y se iria con el bote a su pueblo natal.

No fue muy largo el camino, fueron unas cuatro horas para que llegara a una especie de isla, que por lo que dijo vergil era uzu, antes de que el mundo se reformara, era conocida como isla fortuna.

 **Pais del Remolino**.

Al pisar tierra sentiria poderes demoniacos debajo del pueblo, vergil le advirtio que dicho poder se encontraba en el sotano de la torre mas alta de la aldea, naruto la vio y corrio lo mas rapido que pudo ya que sentia presencias hostiles debajo de ella.

Al llegar, el hijo de sparda le advirtio a su disipulo que la puerta estaba detras de una estanteria, este la encontraria para luego correrla y revelar unas escaleras, al bajarlas escucharia murmullos, y llegando al final, estaria en una especie de caberna con una gran puerta y un gran grupo de gente, naruto se pondria la capucha de su tunica y se colocaria en las sombras para obsevar quienes eran.

"Una vez que obtengamos el poder de los hijos de sparda la aldea de la roca sera imparable, nadie podra oponerse ante nuestro reinado" una joven con cabello negro expresaba con entusiasmo a sus compañeros quienes dieron un grito de guerra para tratar de tirar la piedra.

Naruto estaba con un enojo que podia sentirse a kilometros de distancia, planeaban usar el poder de la familia de su maestro para gobernar el mundo shinobi con mano dura, ese poder era de el por derecho y se lo estaban profanando, era un pecado imperdonable.

Los de la roca escucharian unos pasos y verian aparecer un encapuchado caminando lentamente hacia ellos, todos se pondrian a la defensiva esperando las acciones del extraño.

"¿quien eres tu?" La joven lider hablaria por los demas.

"Es de mala educacion preguntar sin haberse presentado primero" el encapuchado levantaria la vista revelando unos ojos azules tan profundos y apagados como la noche, haciendo estremecer a todos.

"soy kurotsuchi nieta del tercer tsuchikage ¿y quien eres tu campesino?" la joven expresaria con arrogancia marcada viendo al extraño que ni se inmuto por su nombre.

"Mi nombre es naruto, ¿se puede saber como encontraron a esta tumba?" El encapuchado preguntaria de forma curiosa.

"No tenemos nada que explicarte, matenlo" kurotsuchi mandaria a sus hombres a terminar con la vida del extraño, mientras ella veia como abrir la puerta.

Todos se lanzarian a naruto quien estaba esperando tranquilamente a su llegada, a unos pocos metros del extraño, este desapareceria dejando extrañados a todos, dandose vuelta alli es encontraba detras de ellos, cuando iban a volver a atacarlo, el oji azul saco de su abrigo una katana y dio vueltas en el aire para despues golpear el suelo con ella.

los ninjas quedaron de piedra sin poder moverse, el encapuchado enfundo la katana y los bandidos cayeron todos muertos y despedazados.

Kurotsuchi no podia desifrar los acertijos de la puerta, cuando se dio la vuelta para ver si los ninjas se habian encargado del sujeto y pedir ayuda en el acertijo, se llevo una gran y aterradora sorpresa, todos estaban muertos y el encapuchado parado como si nada, esta empezo a temblar al ver como se acercaba con una especie de espada sujeta en su mano izquierda, empezaria a lanzarle jutsus de elemento lava, pero no funionaba siempre los cortaba con la katana, ella comenzo a retroceder del miedo que le daba un sujeto con semejante habilidades y poder.

Al retroceder demasiado chocaria con la gran puerta, el encapuchado llegaria y estaria a unos pies de ella, sin duda era alto, la mirada fria que proyectaban esos ojos azules hacian que ella tragara saliba del panico.

"¿Sabes todo de tu aldea? ¿Lugares secretos y puntos debiles?" Esa voz fria de nuevo, sin duda congelaria el mismo infierno si quisiera.

"NO RESPONDERE NA..." los gritos murieron cuando su mejilla fue cortada por la katana del extraño enterrada a un lado de ella.

"Te estoy dando la oportunidad de vivir, ahora responde" kurotsuchi asentiria por miedo a morir a manos de este lunatico.

"Perfecto, seras mi boleto de entrada a tu aldea" la joven no entendia sus palabras, ella ni de chiste lo llevaria a su aldea.

Naruto activo el mangekyou sharingan sorprendiendo a su captora, y susurro una palabras que harian desaparecer la resistencia de la joven.

"Kotoamatsukami" la joven al ver el sharingan girando se puso rigida como si estuviera esperando ordenes.

"¿Como sabian de la historia de sparda?" Mas que una pregunta parecia una orden por parte de naruto.

"Mi abuelo tenia un libro que le dio su maestro, el segundo tsuchikage, en este estaba toda la historia de sparda" soltaria toda la verdad de una manera simple.

"Bien, esperame afuera tengo cosas que hacer aqui" la joven haria una reverencia y se retiraria ignorando los cuerpos de sus camaradas muertos como si no le importaran en lo mas minimo.

Cuando naruto sintio que estaba solo vio la gran puerta, estaba sellada por lo que era imposible entrar, al lado de esta habia un pequeño agujero, sacando a yamato la inserto y magicamente la puerta comenzo a proyectar una gran cantidad de sellos para luego esta comenzara a abrirse.

Una vez abierta la gran puerta, se veria una sala que estaba completamente oscura, el peliblanco avanzaria un par de pasos para despues sentir como unas antorchas se encendian e iluminaban todo a su alrededor.

El oji azul veria una esfera de luz en una especie de altar, acercandose para verla mejor, sentiria la misma energia que su maestro solo que un poco diferente, al intentar tocarlo, una luz repentina lo cegaria momentaneamente.

Al disiparse el brillo naruto se encontraba en un espacio que reconocio como su mente, ya que a lo lejos se encontraba la chica pelirroja dormida y amarrada en el sello de su maestro.

Unos pasos se escucharian cerca de el, pensando que era su mentor se daria la vuelta pero se sorprenderia en demasia al ver que era otra persona, era peliblanco al igual que el, los mismos ojos, solo que este ente o persona vestia por completo de rojo, y tambien llevaba una gran espada en su espalda.

Naruto penso que era vergil pero no, este tipo era un poco mas viejo.

"¿quien eres?" El mas joven preguntaria poniendose en guardia.

"Valla, valla, nunca imagine que un niño lograra atravesar esta puerta" el tipo sonaba relajado, altanero y algo burlon.

"Te he hecho una pregunta" naruto ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

"Calma, calma niño a eso iba, en mis mejores tiempos me llamaban dante el cazademonios."

El tipo de rojo expresaria con una sonrisa.

"Solo dame mi poder para irme de aqui" naruto pediria ahora mas calmado.

"¿tu poder?" El de rojo inclinaria la cabeza en señal de confusion.

"Ya lo sabes, mi poder, el poder de sparda" naruto veria como dante se pondria serio y sacando su gran espada se pondria en guardia.

"Bueno, no se de donde conoces esa leyenda pero tu viaje acaba aqui" la tension era tan alta que se sentia a kilometros de distancia, cuando estaban por atacarse el uno al otro alguien interrumpio.

"ALTO" una voz fuerte y clara detendria abruptamente el combate, ambos girarian sus cabezas al unisono y veria al primer hijo de sparda en todo su esplendor.

"VERGIL/maestro" claramente dante no se esperaba encontrarse con su gemelo en la mente de este niño.

"Hola hermanito, ha pasado un tiempo" esa revelacion dejaria de piedra a naruto, estuvo apunto de luchar contra el hermano de su mentor.

"¿Que haces aqui? Pense que te habia acabado en la isla de mundus" el de rojo preguntaria en un tono serio.

"Es una larga historia, pero no hay tiempo para esto, dale el poder a mi reencarnacion rapido" sin duda vergil estaba desesperado.

"¿Este niño es tu reencarnacion? Jajaja hermanito... nunca dejas de sorprenderme" aquel tono burlon irritaba de sobre manera a vergil y a naruto.

"solo daselo de una vez" el demonio de azul ya estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenia.

"Vale, vale pero no te enojes, ten, solo no destruyas el mundo ¿quieres?" dante alzaria su mano y la misma luz se manisfestaria y volaria al menor de los tres, cuando entro dentro de el, una oleada de poder demoniaco se sentiria por todo el lugar haciendo a naruto sorprenderse de su inmensa fuerza.

Una gran espada demoniaca de color rojo apareceria en su espalda.

La empuñaria y empesaria a hacer movimientos sincronizados a la vez que obtenia una transformacion de un demonio de piel negra y alas.

"No pense que el niño manisfestara a sparda tan rapido" dante analizaria la situacion.

"Hmph, pues claro es mi rencarnaccion despues de todo" el gemelo de azul sonreiria tranquilamente al ver que su disipulo porfin pudo obtener el poder que el nunca pudo.

"Naruto ven" el demonio veria como su maestro lo llamaba, al acercarse se destransformaria.

"¿Que ocurre maestro?"

"Cual va a ser tu proximo movimiento" sin duda vergil estaba ansioso para ver como naruto se vengaba de aquellos malditos que se burlaron de el.

"Planeo matar a akatsuki, y luego infiltrarme en las otras aldeas en busca de las demas bestias con cola y llevarme lo de utilidad" naruto diria con voz seria.

"Oigan, ¿los puedo acompañar? Es que estar aqui es muy aburrido, hace siglos que no tengo una buena pelea... ¡quiero ver accion!" dante expresaria con entusiasmo y un brillo extraño en sus ojos, sacandole a su gemelo y a naruto una gran gota estilo anime por las payasadas que hacia.

"Como quieras" naruto diria para empezar a desaparecer de su espacio mental y regresar a la realidad, dejando solo a los gemelos ya que por lo que veia tenian mucho de que hablar.

Al despertar veria que estaba en el suelo del altar, al levantarse se retiraria de alli y emprenderia camino fuera de la cueva a la entrada de la aldea en busca de la ninja.

"Tu, ¿sabes si queda algo aqui?" El demonio le preguntaria a kurotsuchi.

"No señor, todas las riquezas del lugar las profano el tsuchikage" ahora naruto estaba expulsando instinto asesino a montones, como se atrevian a robar las cosas de su gente, sin duda la aldea de la roca iba a pagar muy caro por ello.

"No voy a dejar a nadie con vida en esa maldita aldea" los ojos del peliblanco cambiaron a un rojo mas oscuro que la misma sangre, sin duda naruto ahora queria acabar con la aldea de la roca.  
_

 **Bueno amigos espero que les halla gustado, nos vemos la proxima semana con el siguiente capitulo ;)**


End file.
